


黄金花园 4

by pinktimeless



Category: UNINE (Band), 羿汶定情 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktimeless/pseuds/pinktimeless





	黄金花园 4

李汶翰在一种身体前所未有的状态中醒来，他的脸刚好正对着床头的数字时钟，上面显示时间是凌晨五点。  
那他睡了才不到一个小时，嘉羿卧室的窗帘并不遮光，外面天色还没亮，氤氲的暖色路灯光散散地透进来。  
嘉羿从后方环抱着他，李汶翰喉咙还是有点发紧，想去够柜子上的蜂蜜水。几乎是某条肌肉刚一用力就牵扯到了别的地方，紧绷过度的身体没有得到良好休息开始无声地抗议。  
腰腹往下是难以言说的酸疼，还有胀，下面是合不拢的感觉。  
李汶翰这样流血流汗不流泪的性格，平常最能吃苦忍痛，但是此刻第一次明白那种脆弱感，最私密的地方在接受改变，萦绕着散不开的印记，一切都是全新的，而现在只是开始。

不想弄出太大动静吵醒嘉羿，在尝试三次还是没能够到水杯以后李汶翰放弃了，一口气缓缓叹完，强迫自己完全放松下来陷进柔软的床垫里。  
“醒了？” 嘉羿低哑的声音贴着耳朵沉沉地响起，仿佛牵着梦境的尾巴，听得李汶翰一半的灵魂又跟着掉落。  
李汶翰本来不准备回答，蹭蹭横在脸旁的手臂准备重新睡下。  
结果身后响起窸窸窣窣被子摩擦的声音，再接着嘉羿的手指伸到他后穴附近按了一下。

“这样疼吗？”  
“……”   
李汶翰摇头。  
“睡前给你检查过，应该没有发炎。” 嘉羿声音已经恢复了往常的清醒，捎带上一点笑意，“第一次肯定不习惯，以后就好了。嗯？”  
李汶翰有点想打他，虽然他现在很体贴，也没说错什么，但是这种情况属于李汶翰被欺负了吧，干什么都是对的。  
刚想掰过他手臂咬一口，嘉羿的手指又开始动了，沿着入口边缘又按又揉。  
“这样有没有好一点？”   
……  
确实有，李汶翰没脾气了，索性面子也不要，如果他还有面子的话，就那样躺着任嘉羿弄，反正他有经验，这是应该的。

但是那毕竟是初尝禁果的地方，虽然李汶翰已经累到没有多余的精力去感受情欲，可是那些激烈的、模糊的、潮水一样的记忆失控地朝他涌过来，根本说不出是什么样的情绪，酸酸地顶住胸口。  
嘉羿按摩了一圈，亲亲李汶翰的侧颈，想把他翻过来抱住，结果转过来一看怀里的人脸颊挂着两道亮晶晶的泪痕。  
李汶翰没去看嘉羿的眼睛，也不发出声音，眼泪就跟开着水龙头一样莫名其妙往下流。  
拿过纸巾给他擦眼泪，又擤了鼻涕，嘉羿也不问，就把人搂进怀里，亲亲头顶，哄小孩一样地说：“不哭了，不委屈哦。我太坏了，以后对你好一点，好不好？”  
李汶翰埋在他胸口，声音发出来闷闷的。  
“抱抱我……”  
嘉羿本来就抱着他，但他明白，什么话也没有说，搂得更紧了一点。  
“现在睡觉好不好？” 嘉羿安抚地一下一下摸李汶翰的后背，嘴上还要不怀好意地笑着说，“你累了我可没累，再这样贴着我只能去客房睡了。”  
“哦。” 李汶翰抬起脸，凑到嘉羿嘴唇上亲了一口，缓慢地翻到正面。

李汶翰听到楼下客厅里行李箱嗑到地上的声音，其实不大，但是他本来就在醒过来的边缘，爬起来看到床头柜上放着一杯新的蜂蜜水，摸上去还是温的。  
李汶翰坐在床上喝掉整杯，拿起手机想给嘉羿发微信，刚打开就听到楼梯上的脚步声。  
管家很轻地敲了敲门，等李汶翰答应以后推开一半，站在门口说午饭准备好了，主人在下面等你。  
“嘉羿在家？” 李汶翰看了眼手机，下午一点了。  
“刚从外面回来的，马上要去机场了。” 管家把不知道什么时候搬来的李汶翰原来住处的一叠衣服放在床尾，关门走出去。

客厅中间的地板上立着一个旅行箱，旁边还开着一个，周姨在往里面添东西。  
嘉羿看李汶翰慢吞吞地挪过来，朝他招了下手。  
李汶翰快走到他身边的时候往四周瞟了瞟，三四个佣人都训练有素，目光往下45度垂着，嘉羿笑了，伸手想去刮他鼻梁，李汶翰躲了一下，环手抱过他的腰，贴上去闷闷地说：“怎么刚……就要走啊。”  
嘉羿叹了口气。  
李汶翰就会说这种话戳他的心。  
“没有办法的事，我也是刚刚才知道的。” 嘉羿伸手去捏他的耳朵，李汶翰穿着毛茸茸的居家服，头发也带着自然卷，还知道躲进人怀里撒娇，嘉羿简直想把他塞进箱子里带走。

可是也只能想想。嘉羿带着李汶翰去吃饭，餐桌意外地不大，几道菜就摆得很满。  
本来两个人只是挨着坐，吃着吃着李汶翰就坐到嘉羿腿上去了。  
这种姿势怎么可能好好吃饭，两个人也都没什么心思，一边吃一边玩闹，管家来敲门说车子已经到楼下的时候也才剥了五六只虾。  
嘉羿坐飞机换了一身舒适的休闲装，被李汶翰弄得皱了好几个地方。  
李汶翰有点心虚地帮他穿外套，一边才想起来问：“你去哪？什么时候回来定了吗？”  
“杭州。” 嘉羿往外走，想了想转身问，“你老家是不是在那里？要不要我带什么东西回来？”  
李汶翰愣了一下，真的低头去想。  
“你帮我把千寻带过来吧。” 李汶翰讨好地冲他笑，“柯基，很可爱的。她很久没见我了，好可怜的。”  
啧，嘉羿觉得他有点得寸进尺，居然真的要他帮这么麻烦的忙。  
但是转念一想这次有秘书跟过去，处理起来不是没有空闲，再加上李汶翰第一次真的有事求他。  
嘉羿想起来昨天李汶翰就问过他房子里能不能养狗，原来那个时候就在盘算。看来是真的很喜欢。  
“好，答应你。”   
嘉羿站在玄关，司机接过行李箱先下去了，他一身轻松，只手里捏了个护照夹，又不走，等在那里要笑不笑地看着李汶翰。  
李汶翰高兴地不得了，识趣地凑过去在嘉羿脸颊上亲了一口：“那我等你和千寻一起回来！”  
“……主要是等你回来！”  
嘉羿这才放过他。

因为千寻的事李汶翰的高兴持续了好几天。  
施展都快要不习惯了。现在和李汶翰斗嘴都斗不起来，只有他怼，对方根本心情好得不计较。他坚持认为这一切不正常都是嘉羿造成的——他知道李汶翰已经从原来的住处搬出来，还拜托他帮忙给之前的室友找新的合租人。  
“嗯？” 李汶翰弯下身在看店主介绍的最新一代的吉他，白色琴身，磨砂的手感，重点是自带混响和延时效果，碳纤维的高科技。  
长得非常像李汶翰的新“老婆”。

原本想等嘉羿回来和他一起过来，结果昨天刚好原来的吉他磕到地上，掉了一块漆。  
晚上视频的时候李汶翰就问嘉羿要店铺的地址和老板的联系方式。  
是很久没见面的老朋友，嘉羿还翻了挺久微信列表。  
手指一边在屏幕上滑动一边说：“今天林秘书接到千寻了。”  
“你没去啊？” 李汶翰都快站起来了又坐回去，“林秘书有没有说是谁送的狗？”  
“一个阿姨。” 嘉羿想了想抬起头，“你妈妈？”  
“漂亮吗？”  
“嗯？” 嘉羿笑了，“她没提。”  
“那就不是。” 李汶翰说，两只手撑着下巴委屈地用额头抵在电脑的摄像头上，“快回来吧快回来吧……好——想——千——寻——”  
“和——你——啊——” 

“没，没事。” 施展难掩烦躁，斜靠在一边的墙壁上啃手皮。  
“没事别老盯着我。” 李汶翰背后长眼似的抬手在施展眼皮底下打了两个响指，真的吓了人一跳，“不知道的以为你对我有意思呢，是吧老板？”  
老板坐在转椅上给李汶翰带来的前妻保养，闻言笑起来，很适时地点头配合。  
我靠。施展挤了挤五官，凭李汶翰对他的了解，此刻的内心戏八成是“和嘉羿一起玩的果然都不是什么好人”。  
“胡春杨除外”。

结完账出来，坏人李汶翰喜新厌旧地把前妻扔给施展，自己抱着新吉他壳在马路边等快车。  
施展在旁边带着耳机玩王者荣耀，心不在焉地皱着眉头，一下一下地抬眼瞟李汶翰，难得地没密集发射语气词。  
“啧，专心点，塔塔塔。” 李汶翰腾出一只手指他手机屏幕，“排位呢排位呢，能不能有点竞技精神？”  
反正要输了，施展索性挂机，毫不掩饰地上下打量李汶翰：“哎你今天怎么老靠树上啊脏不脏啊！你那件外套多少钱的……”  
“没多少钱，我穿衣服就是显贵你又不是不知道。” 李汶翰从善如流地站起来，改靠在吉他壳上。  
“李汶翰，” 施展皱着眉头，“你真没事啊？”  
李汶翰挑起眉毛看施展，这个表情的意思是有什么话一次性说完。  
施展挠了挠头，又无声地张了几次嘴。

“……就，他们不是说……就那个什么，男的……如果第一……哎就可能比女的更…………”  
“嘘，闭嘴。” 李汶翰伸出食指抵在嘴边，慢悠悠地说，“没事。有事就去医院了。”  
“我操？！” 施展抬手指着李汶翰，“嘉羿真的把你……啊？！让我看看。”  
李汶翰用胳膊挡住施展抓着他乱晃的手：“别摇了，晕。你能看出来什么呀，显怀也没这么快。”  
“我操？！”  
“大马路上的别说脏话。”  
“……你变了！”   
施展难以置信地瞪他。  
“我哪变了，我不一直这样吗。都知道不可能的事还怕说？” 李汶翰看了眼手机屏幕，“车到了，黑色本田，你找找。”  
“什么车牌啊……” 施展掰过李汶翰的手让屏幕朝着自己，“……我操怎么这么烫？？”  
施展伸手拨开李汶翰的刘海。  
“怎么脑袋更烫！！”   
施展手忙脚乱地又用自己额头去贴，“你怎么不说啊！”  
“我说了，别摇了，晕……”   
李汶翰觉得有点站不稳，脱力地倒在施展身上。 

嘉羿怎么也没想到从杭州回来会是这样的境况。  
事实上这一路都在发生脱离他掌控因此让他感到些许厌烦的事，从李汶翰居然瞒着他生病这件事开始。  
连家里的周姨都骗，说是住在施展那边，一连几天，最后还是高烧反复下不去，施展急了偷偷通知他的。  
烧到第四天才去市医院挂号，成年人发烧不是小事，医生差点没爆粗口，教育数落两人半天，最后安排抽血，化验结果要明天才出来。

嘉羿坐在车后座一言不发，手机调成了免打扰模式，一副五官冻上了冰一样，心里却灼烧着，仿佛裂缝的地壳下涌动的岩浆。  
程叔打开后车门，看了嘉羿一眼，低头说了一句“在车库等您信息”就钻回驾驶座。

嘉羿大步跨过大厅，到一楼的电梯间，中间让了急诊的一床担架，再等五分钟终于有空位，按了住院部的楼层，出去以后在走廊遇到几个暴跳如雷的男家属，值班的护士都围在旁边疏散沟通。  
等嘉羿脸色阴沉得快比得上外面的天色的时候，一个后知后觉的小护士才领着他找到了李汶翰的临时病房。

李汶翰睡着了，整个人埋在雪白的枕被里，脸色差得几乎要融为一体。  
床侧的小椅子上还挂着施展的书包，嘉羿走过去坐下，李汶翰左手露在外面输液，嘉羿伸手放在掌心里拢住。  
比外面浓黑的夜色还要凉。  
嘉羿握着李汶翰的手，良久，心里的火渐渐冷下来。

李汶翰吃了药又挂上点滴，中间醒过几次。  
准确地说只是睁了眼睛，头几次施展都会很吵地问怎么样了怎么样，再后来房间再没有其他人，大概是去卫生间了或者去楼下买饭。  
等他重拾意识清醒过来，一睁眼居然看到嘉羿低头看着他。

那一秒是什么样酸软饱胀的情绪。李汶翰形容不出，在睁眼的前一个瞬间，梦里的嘉羿还在亲吻他，温柔的话语循循善诱，像是一条隐形锁链把人捆住。

“我没有在做梦吧？” 李汶翰牵起嘴角笑，“不是说周末才回吗？”  
嘉羿坐的位置背光，窗外的城市灯火打出一片阴影笼罩住他。  
李汶翰见他不说话，讨好地动了动左手手指，一边挠嘉羿的掌心一边轻声说：“我错了……”  
“太想你了，都想生病了。” 李汶翰想用另一只手撑着自己坐起来，结果全身跟棉花一样，居然一用力就泄劲地完全塌下去，“你回来我就好了，真的。”

“李汶翰。” 嘉羿终于开口。  
他微微俯身，一只手抬起李汶翰的下巴，死死扣在一个不偏不倚正对他的角度。

“你和王一博到底是什么关系。”

这下李汶翰能看清嘉羿的脸色了。

“说实话。”


End file.
